Wrong Decisions
by MilleniumRealm
Summary: Yugi has a boyfriend. Yami doesn't know what to do about it, but when the truth comes up... will everything end in chaos or will there be a Happy Ever After? Pairing: YugiXYami (Puzzleshipping)


Sometimes you take the wrong path. Sometimes we all feel a bit lost.

Sometimes you don't know what else to do and then there comes the wrong person around the corner. You can't say no because you are too shy to say something else than yes or to just nod.

But that's the problem with shy people… they are scared to say what's going on in their head.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Loud laughing was heard in the cafeteria of the High School of Domino City.

You could tell from just the bright smiles on each face that everyone had a good time.

"Stop tickling me, Tristan!" A brown haired girl named Tea squeaked and tried to escape from her boyfriends large hands. "But you stole my sandwich! I need my revenge!" Tristan chuckled and pulled his girlfriend closer.

Seto rolled with his eyes, annoyed. Do they all have to be that childish? Something hit his arm and he looked up, staring into the brown eyes of his own boyfriend: "What do you want, mutt?"

Joey Wheeler aka mutt pouted:"I just wanted to tell you to stop looking as if you would love to kill everybody in this room!" Seto sighed and continued to work without giving an answer.

"Hey guys!" The small group looked up and smiled. A tall teenager approached them and smiled, his tri-colored hair bouncing lightly while he was walking. "Hey Yami!" Joey smirked and offered his best friend the place next to him. Yami sat down and let his gaze wander through the cafeteria.

"Searching for someone?" Tristan asked and Joey chuckled:"He is probably looking for his Aibou"

Yami groaned:"Would you please stop bugging me about it? I gave him the nickname when we were younger!"

"Yeah sure! Then why isn't he calling you his Mou Hitori No Boku anymore?" Tristan raised an eyebrow questioning. Yami blushed lightly: "T-That's just temporary!"

He muttered: "It's just because of his so-called boyfriend!" Joey sighed. He knew that his best friend had a hard time dealing with the fact that his light had a boyfriend and it wasn't him. No one knew where this mysterious boyfriend of Yugi was coming from but he was there from one day to another.

Everyone was confused why someone as shy and lighthearted like Yugi would be together with someone so rude and impolite like him.

"Anyway!" Joey started: "He should be outside with his boyfriend! Why don't you go over and ask him if he would like to sit with us for lunch today?" Yami stared at the table in front of him: "I don't know… I think we should just leave them alone…"

That got everyone's attention. Yami always wanted to spend time with Yugi! Before all of this happened they nearly spend every second with being together and playing games, making homework or just watching a movie at home. They did everything together! It was like they were one person.

They knew what the other one thought. One time Yami could feel a strong pain in his right leg while Yugi was on a school trip. When Yugi came back, they were all surprised to hear that his right leg was injured. It was bewitched!

But now… everything changed since Yugi had this boyfriend!

The whole group went quiet when the door of the cafeteria opened and two well-known teenagers walked into the cafeteria. Yami growled quietly and Joey laid a hand on Yami's shoulder, trying to calm him down a bit.

"Why are they even here? Aren't they always spending their free time outside?" Yami grumbled and stared at them angry. "It's getting cold outside! Just leave them alone! You should be happy for Yugi! You know that he had a hard time those past four years!" Seto said, without looking up from his laptop.

Yami sighed and nodded:"Yeah, you are probably right! If Ren makes him happy, we should be happy too!"

The rest of the group nodded and the rest of the lunch break they ate quietly their lunch, before the bell remembered them to go to their next class.

Yami sighed exhausted. His head hurt because of all those questions, not just those from the class but also his own unanswered questions. Why did his Aibou change so much? He didn't know.

How was he supposed to know? Quietly he looked over to his former best friend.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw the adorable face of the young teenager. Yugi looked so carefree while he doodled on his desk, always giving the right answer when the teacher asked him.

Yami flinched lightly when the teacher said his name:"I-I am sorry… I don't know what you asked! I didn't pay attention…" The teacher sighed disappointed: "I don't know what to do with you, Yami! You were such a great student! Why don't you try to concentrate at least a bit?" He nodded: "Of course, Sensei! I am sorry!"

The lesson continued like before.

Yugi had looked up when the teacher had said Yami's name. A soft sting of pain shot through his heart and he tried to concentrate again. After the lesson was over his 'boyfriend' walked over to him. "Hey Ren!" Yugi smiled slightly and Ren chuckled: "Something wrong, little one?"

The smaller one sighed: "Everything is fine! The lesson was just pretty exhausting!" They walked out of the classroom together and Yugi could feel the stares of his former friends on him.

Suddenly he felt soft warmth around his small hand and he looked down confused. Ren had taken his hand and intertwined their fingers, winking: "Thanks, Yugi…". Yugi smiled softly and walked with Ren first to his locker and then to Ren's. "Do you have something planned today?" Ren asked and ran a hand through his brown hair. Yugi shook his head: "Not really! Just homework I need to do!"

"Let's do them together! Of course just if you want!" Yugi chuckled amused: "Sounds good to me! Gramps said he would like to see you again! He really likes you!" Ren smiled happily:"He really said that? I am honored! Then let's go to your house and make our homework and then we could play some games!"

"Alright!"

Yami opened the front door of his home.

Actually it was the house of Yugi's grandfather Solomon Motou and Yugi's, but after Yami's parents moved to Egypt, Yugi invited him to stay with the Motous since his school was here and all of his friends were living here. He was very grateful for that invitation. He never intended to leave his partner.

At first everything was new for him. He wasn't used to have people around him since his parents were always working or even out of town.

Now he had two cheerful persons around him and the house was never quiet!

Either they were playing games in the evening or Solomon helped them with their homework.

They watched movies together or talked about their day.

Yami could always ask Solomon or Yugi for an advice and he never got rejected or ignored.

For him it was heaven on earth.

Before he moved in with the Motous he had to do everything alone. Most of the time his parents weren't at home at his birthday or on Christmas. He always blamed himself.

Why else would his parents not like being at home?

Yugi was the only one who understood him, who helped him understand that it wasn't his fault. His little friend helped him through so much. Some people underestimate Yugi because of his height, sweet attitude or his cute looking appearance, but he was so much more! Yugi was intelligent, caring, and cheerful. He always had a smile on his lips and those glistening eyes. You couldn't be sad after looking into his big, amethyst eyes. It was impossible!

But four years ago it wasn't like that. Yugi always laughed just a little too hard for just a little too long and that's when Yami realized that Yugi wasn't okay at all. The young one tried to keep up his smile and acted like nothing bad happened. Every day Yami saw a bit of the light in Yugi's eyes die and he didn't know why.

Yami wanted to know why so badly, but his light said that nothing was wrong, that Yami didn't need to worry. Yugi tried act like everything was fine but he couldn't keep that lie up for too long.

He started to cry himself to sleep every night. He didn't eat as much as before and he shut everyone out, even Yami. No one knew about this.

At this time Yugi went to another school than all of his friends. He was the only one there but he didn't care. They were meeting every day anyway so why making stress with going to a new school?

One time, nearly two years ago, Yami wanted to surprise his best friend and waited for him at Yugi's school. He wanted to cheer Yugi up and his plans were going to the arcades with him and afterwards a trip to Burger World, but what he saw shocked him. Students walked past him after school was over but none of them could tell him where Yugi was. Yami started to worry and walked into the school, wandering down the empty halls. He knew Yugi came always home late because he wanted to go to the library to study, at least that was what he told his grandpa and Yami.  
While he was walking towards Yugi's classroom, he heard quiet whimpers. Yami's head shot up and he looked around, searching for the source of it. He walked closer to Yugi's classroom and with every step the crying became louder. Yami opened the door and his eyes widen shocked: "Yugi!"  
The smaller one immediately started to scream and tried to back away: "Please! Please don't hurt me anymore!" Yami rushed up to Yugi and laid a hand on his shoulder but Yugi flinched scared and slapped his hand away: "Stop! Please!"  
Yami didn't know what to do, so he called Joey.  
Not even five minutes after Yami had called him; Joey was there and crouches down in front of Yugi: "Yugi! Calm down! We are not going to hurt you!" Yugi stopped crying and stared at Joey for some seconds. Neither Yami nor Joey moved a muscle since they didn't want to scare Yugi again.  
Yugi paled lightly and whispered: "Joey…" before he collapsed and fell against Joey's chest. Joey picked Yugi up and stood up straight: "Let's bring him home, Yami!" Yami stood up and nodded: "Of course!"  
As fast as the two boys could run they brought Yugi back home.  
Solomon nearly died when he saw Yugi unconscious in Joey's arms. "Take him upstairs!"  
He demanded and Joey just nodded. Yami followed them and watched while Joey was laying Yugi down on his bed. Yugi looked so vulnerable at that moment. Yami stayed with him in the time Joey was downstairs talking to Yugi's grandfather. "Who did this to you?" He mumbled and stroke through the hair of his light. He couldn't understand how someone could do this to someone as innocent as Yugi. Yugi shifted lightly and winced, his shirt sliding up a bit. Yami gasped shocked when he saw a bruise covering the complete right side of Yugi's waist. Yami clenched his fists in anger. No one can hurt his partner without paying for it. He stood up and turned around to walk out of the room, when a small hand stopped him. "Don't go! Don't leave me alone…" Yugi whimpered and hold onto Yami's wrist as firmly as possible for him.  
Yami smiled softly and sat back down: "Alright, Aibou! I won't go! Go back to sleep!" He continued to pet Yugi and stayed with him the whole evening and night.  
He stayed with Yugi one and a half year. He helped him learn to trust again. Yami helped him recover from what happened.  
Yugi never told them the whole story. He was too scared.  
The first few months no one could touch him, except for his grandfather and Yami. He slowly became his old self again and Yami soon felt more drawn to him than before.  
Yami tried to deny it since Yugi was just his best friend! Wasn't he?  
They would never become more than that! The older teen tried so hard to deny his feelings for his partner.

Exactly three months ago Yugi came home with Ren. At first, they just talked and Yami got suspicious.  
He wanted to know what this stranger wanted from his Yugi! As far as he knew Ren was a friend of Yugi from the time his parents and he were living in Renka. But why was he here now?  
Every time Yami saw them together, laughing together, watching movies together… he felt a strong wave of feelings hitting him. He didn't know what it was or more like he didn't want to know what it was. He talked to Joey about it and got the answer right away: He was jealous! Yami couldn't believe it! The taller one didn't want all of this. He wanted it to be like before. Like when no Ren was there and just the two of them together.  
Everything changes with the time.  
But Yami wanted to see Yugi. He wanted to hug him, to kiss him, to make him smile, to make him laugh… just laying on the couch next to him while he was asleep, softly stroking through Yugi's hair and watching his adorable light sleeping peacefully.  
But he couldn't tell Yugi all of this!  
He would think Yami was crazy! Yami knew it!  
Why would Yugi like to be the boyfriend of his former best friend?

He sighed and shook his head before he walked into the house. "I am back, Gramps!" He yelled.  
An older looking man walked out of the kitchen: "Welcome home, Yami! I hope you had a good day at school?" Yami smiled: "It was fine!" Solomon smiled: "Yugi and Ren are already here! Why don't you go upstairs and play some games with them?" Yami frowned: "Maybe later! I have homework to do, but thanks, Gramps!"  
Before Solomon could ask any more questions, Yami rushed upstairs past Yugi's room and into his own.

Yugi and Ren were in his room, sitting next to each other while they were talking.  
"I don't know how long I can keep this up…" Yugi sighed and leaned against Ren.  
Ren nodded: "I know what you mean." He smiled slightly: "Yami is really easy to trick, isn't he?"  
Yugi chuckled lightly: "Probably! I never tricked him before and it wasn't my intention to do it this time. He was always my best friend. In kindergarten, in elementary school and also in high school! He was always there for me! Lying to him like this feels wrong."  
Yugi sighed again and closed his eyes: "How is it going with Natsumi?" Ren smiled softly: "Everything is fine again thanks to you!" The smaller one giggled: "I did nothing, Ren!"  
"Don't say that!" Ren protested and laid a hand on Yugi's shoulder: "You helped me through so much! Without you I would probably still be alone in my room, crying the whole time like a whiny, little bitch!"  
Yugi chuckled: "Everyone has to be a whiny, little bitch sometimes!" Ren shook his head: "You don't understand me right, Yugi! You went with me through everything. You gave so much up just to help me. I can never repay that! You put your priorities behind mine and that's the most generous thing that ever happened to me!  
You even stopped spending so much time with Yami because of me… Sometimes I could kill myself for my selfishness but then you are giving me so many great advises…  
I could never live without you, Yugi! You are the greatest friend I ever had!"  
Ren hugged Yugi tightly. "Watch out, Ren! You are squeezing me to dead!" Ren immediately let go of Yugi and blushed embarrassed: "S-Sorry!" Yugi giggled: "Don't apologies so much!" His friend smiled slightly: "Alright… I won't! Just a question but when are you going to explain everything to Yami?" Yugi sighed: "I don't know. I don't really want to explain it. He will be so mad at me. I don't want him to be mad at me!"  
Ren sighed: "I don't think he will be mad! After everything you told me about him, I don't think he is the guy to get angry easily!" Yugi smiled encouraged: "Yeah! You are right! I… I try to talk to him tonight!"  
Ren stood up: "Do that! I should probably go now! It's getting late and my mom is going to explode if I come home any later!" Yugi nodded and smiled: "I see you tomorrow then?"  
"Of course! Cya, Yugi!"  
"Cya!"

Some hours after Ren had left the house of the Motous; Yugi sneaked out of his room and walked over to Yami's room. He knocked on the door softly: "Yami? Are you already asleep?"  
The door opened and Yugi took a step back, smiling slightly. Yami yawned sleepy: "Yugi? It's nearly midnight! Why are you still awake?" Yugi nibbled on his lower lip nervous: "I couldn't sleep! Can I come in?" Yami stepped aside and Yugi walked into Yami's room. Just now he realized that he wasn't in here for a long time.  
Nothing changed but it was still odd to stand in his room again. Yami sat down on his bed and motioned for Yugi to sit down next to him. Yugi walked up to Yami and sat down next to him, staying quiet for a few more seconds before he blurred out: "I don't have a boyfriend!" Yami raised an eyebrow: "What do you mean, Yugi? Did you two broke up or something?" Yugi shook his head: "N-No… It's… It's hard to explain…" Yami growled quietly: "Did he break up with you?! I am going to kill him!" "No!" Yugi yelled and grabbed Yami's hand: "I never had a boyfriend in the first place! I just helped Ren with his girlfriend! I never intended to let it look like I am Ren's boyfriend! I wanted to explain everything to you but all of you started to separate from me and I thought it was for the best to don't let you know! I am sorry, Yami! I should have explained everything earlier!"  
Yami stared at Yugi in shock. Everything was just played? "Get out…" He whispered quietly. Yugi smiled nervous: "What did you say, Mou Hitori?" Yami hissed loudly: "I said get out! Is this a fucking joke to you?!" Yugi flinched scared. Yami had never yelled or hissed at him before. "N-No… I am not joking! W-Why are you so angry?"  
"Angry?" Yami yelled: "I am not angry! I am disappointed, hurt, confused and betrayed, but not angry!  
Now get out before I do something I am going to regret later!"  
Yugi jumped up and glanced back at Yami fearful before he dashed out of Yami's room.  
Yami wasn't sad anymore, he was numb, and numb, he knew, was somehow worse.  
He just sat on his bed the whole night, staring at the wall in front of him deep in thoughts.

The next morning Yam looked like someone raised him from the death! His face was pale and black rings were showing up under his eyes. He rubbed over his eyes tired and the only cheerful thought he had was that it was luckily Saturday so he wouldn't need to convince Solomon to let him stay home.  
He made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. Yugi's grandfather turned around to him and smiled: "Good morning, Yami!" But when he saw how Yami was looking, he frowned: "Did you two make a sleepover or something?" He stepped aside and revealed a tired as hell looking Yugi, sitting in front of a cup of coffee.  
Yami shook his head: "Last night wasn't funny at all!" Yugi flinched lightly and stared at the kitchen table.  
Solomon sighed: "Would someone please explain what's going on?" Yugi stood up: "It's nothing serious, Gramps! Don't worry about it!" He ran out of the kitchen. "Wait, Yugi! What about breakfast?" His grandfather yelled after him but became no answer.  
Yami smiled slightly: "Come on! Yugi will come downstairs again after he calmed down!"

Yugi didn't come downstairs again. In fact, he stayed in his room the whole weekend and just came out if he needed to use the bathroom or to take a shower. He talked to neither Yami nor Solomon. He just kept quiet.  
Yami could still hear how Yugi was talking to Ren probably over his phone. The older one couldn't really understand what Yugi said but he couldn't care less. Yugi lied and betrayed him and he didn't understand why his light would do something like that.

Monday morning Yami walked his usual way to school.  
For more than three months now Yami was walking this way alone. In the past Yami and Yugi were walking always together to school and back but after Yugi got his boyf- no fake-boyfriend they didn't walk together anymore.  
Ren always picked Yugi up and they would walk together while Yami was walking a few meters behind them. Now it was the same just that Yugi was walking alone in front of Yami. Yami didn't look at him. He heard the soft footsteps on the asphalt in front of him but he didn't dare to look up. Why should Yugi be so upset? Was it because Yami ignored him? Yami didn't know.  
He didn't want to talk to Yugi.

He wasn't watching out where he was going and suddenly crashed into the one in front of him. Yugi had stopped walking and Yami walked right into him. "Yugi! You can't just stop walking all of a sudden!" Yami protested and stroked over his school uniform. Yugi didn't answer; he stood in front of Yami and stayed still.

A soft whisper was heard: "I… I love you…"  
Yami frowned. He probably misunderstood Yugi. "What did you say?" The taller one answered and gasped shocked when Yugi turned around.  
His light was staring at him with tears trickling down his soft, pink cheeks. "I love you, you idiotic asshole!"  
He yelled loudly and sobbed: "I love you for nearly five years now! I had a crush on you since we were freshman! I-I was too shy to confess but you…  
You flirted with every single girl! You never realized that I fell for you or you were too ignorant to say something! I couldn't tell you how I feel!  
I feared you would think I am crazy… that you would reject me!"  
Yami starred at Yugi shocked. He really didn't know how his Aibou was feeling. "Yugi… I a-", Yugi interrupted him: "Please don't say something now… I just wanted you to know that!  
I helped Ren because he was desperate! I needed to help him! He asked me if I could play his boyfriend for a while so his ex-girlfriend would get jealous! I wasn't really convinced if this plan would work but it did. We didn't know how to end all of this without people trying to bring us back together or something! His girlfriend, Natsumi, wasn't thrilled about what we did but she wasn't mad at Ren or me. I promised Ren to not tell anybody! He was scared that students would make fun of him! I wanted to tell you but… I thought it would be the best to not tell you…"  
Yugi turned away from him and started to walk again. "Wait!" Yami grabbed his wrist and stopped Yugi from walking. "Don't touch me!" Yugi hissed and tried to struggle free. "No! Please listen, Aibou!" Yami exclaimed  
frustrated. Yugi continued to struggle: "You are hurting me, Yami!" Yami tighten his grip around Yugi's wrist.  
"No, you are hurting yourself! You never let me answer! You don't know what I feel!"

Yugi stopped struggling and turned around to Yami: "What are you feeling, Yami? Do I really want to know that?" Without giving an answer, he pulled his light closer and kissed him softly. Yugi's eyes widen surprised before he slowly melted into the kiss. Yami let go of Yugi's wrist and laid his hands on Yugi's waist while Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

"Does that count as an answer?"

"That was the answer I was hoping for!"


End file.
